Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Ten years into the future, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, together with a new friend, form a new team of Cutie Mark Crusaders.
1. To The Rescue

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter One: To The Rescue**

_Ponyville, ten years from now..._

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, twin children of Ponyville's local bakers, wandered through the streets of their home town. Pound, his pegasus wings flapping, was kicking a tin can across the street. Ever since he was a foal, Pound had enjoyed pounding anything he could get his hooves on, and that can was no exception; Catching up to it, he brought both of his front hooves down on it, crushing it flat. Behind him, Pumpkin Cake was eating a sandwich, which she was levitating close to her mouth with her unicorn magic. As a foal, Pumpkin had a habit of putting all manner of inedible objects into her mouth and chewing on them. As she grew up, this habit had somehow transformed into a penchant for peculiar food; The sandwich she was currently eating had an eggplant and peanut butter filling.

"I'm bored now." Pound sighed listlessly.

"Tell me about it." Pumpkin said through a mouthful of sandwich. "There's nothing to do today."

Suddenly, their attention was drawn by a nearby scream.

"Leave me alone!"

"You hear that?" Pound gasped. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Let's help 'em out!" Pumpkin declared, placing her half-eaten sandwhich behind her ear.

The two young ponies galloped in the direction of the scream. Rounding a corner into an alley, they found a young earth pony filly being cornered by two rough-looking colts of the same species.

"Please, just... go away!" The filly trembled.

"Or what?" Sneered the larger of the colts.

"Yeah." Sniggered his compatriot. "You gonna make us?"

"She won't, but we will." Pound declared boldly.

"Get lost, squirts." Scoffed the big colt. "This ain't any of your business."

"We've decided to make it our business." Pumpkin scowled. "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Fine." The big colt sneered. "We'll deal with you instead."

"Yeah. "Chuckled his lackey. "You're gonna get it now!"

Pumpkin's horn glowed as she screwed her face up in concentration. Various odds and ends in the alley flew up into the air, and, at a twitch of Pumpkin's head, began pelteing the bullying colts.

"Hey!" Protested the smaller colt.

"Knock it off!" Growled the bigger one.

"Okay, sis, you've had your fun." Pound stepped forward. "My turn."

"Now you're gonna get it." Snarled the big colt.

"Oh, yeah?" Pound sneered. Raising his hooves, he slammed them down on the pavement, hard enough to actually create small craters in the ground. "Wanna bet?"

The two bullies gaped at the craters in the ground.

"Y-you know what?" Stuttered the big colt. "We've got better things to do do then waste time on you losers."

"We do?" The little one tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, we do." The big one snarled. "Now let's get outta here!"

The two bullies galloped out of the alley.

"Thanks." The filly breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Pound smiled. "I'm Pound Cake, and this is my sister, Pumpkin."

"Sister?" Repeated the filly. "But she's..."

"A unicorn?" Pumpkin finished for her. "Let's just say our family tree has a few unusual branches."

"I'm Cream Puff, by the way." Smiled the filly, tossing a lock of lavender mane out of her eye. "You were really brave, standing up to those two bullies like that."

"Yeah, well..." Pound blushed modestly."It was the right thing to do, y'know?"

"You hungry?" Pumpkin asked, levitating her sandwich over to Cream Puff.

"Er, no thanks." Cream Puff grimaced at the unusual filling.

"You should be honored." Pound smirked. "Pumpkin hardly ever shares her food with anypony."

"Don't mind my brother." Pumpkin told Cream Puff. "He thinks he's funnier then he actually is."

"Why were those jerks on your case, anyway?" Pound asked.

"They were picking on me because I don't have a cutie mark." Cream Puff turned as she said this, showing off her clearly blank flank.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Pound declared.

"Yeah." Pumpkin nodded. "We're blank flanks, too, and we're not ashamed!"

Pound and Pumpkin showed off their own blank flanks.

"You're blank flanks, too?" Cream Puff gasped. "I thought I was the only one!"

"You thought wrong, my friend." Pound smiled.

"I'm not ashamed of not having a cutie mark." Cream Puff admitted. "I just wish I could finally discover my special talent, and earn my mark at last."

"Same here." Pound nodded knowingly.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?" Pumpkin piped up excitedly. "Remember when aunt Pinkie told us all those stories about the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, had finally discovered their special talents and earned their marks years ago, but the stories of their exploits were still well-known around Ponyville.

"The three of us could be the new Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pumpkin declared excitedly. "We could help each other find our special talents, just like the originals did!"

"You just may be on to something there, sis." Pound mused. "What do you say, Cream Puff?"

"Well, it's worth a shot." Cream Puff admitted. "And the best part is, I get two new friends thrown in!"

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Pumpkin jubilantly. "All together now..."

The three young ponies put their hooves together.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAAYY!"

"Wanna come over to our place?" Asked Pound. "We can have a planning session!"

"And we can introduce you to mom and dad's awesome baking!" Pumpkin smiled. "Take it from me, you haven't lived until you've tried Sugarcube Corner's famous extra-creamy cupcakes!"

"Sounds good to me." Cream Puff smiled back.

The three young ponies trotted out of the alley, friends and comrades, ready to help each find their special talents. If Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle could have seen them at that moment, they would be smiling with approval, happily giving their blessings for the use of their former team name.

**The Beginning...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	2. Somepony's in the Kitchen with Disaster

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Two: Somepony's in the Kitchen With Disaster**

The newly-formed Cutie Mark Crusaders entered Sugarcube Corner.

"Hi, mom!" Pound and Pumpkin chorused. "Hey, dad!"

"Hello, darlings!" Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Who's your friend?" Mr. Cake asked, taking note of Cream Puff.

"This is Cream Puff." Pound told him.

"Hi." Cream Puff waved her hoof.

"Nice to meet you, dearie." Mrs. Cake said warmly.

Just then, Pinkie Pie bounced into the room.

"Hi guys!" She greeted the twins.

"Hey, aunt Pinkie." Pumpkin smiled. "This is-"

"Hi, Cream Puff!" Pinkie yelped.

"You know each other?" Pound asked.

"She knows my mom." Cream Puff shrugged.

"Yeah, Millie's a ton of fun!" Pinkie cheered. "Love to stay and chat guys, but I promised the Cakes I'd handle deliveries today!"

"And we have to run to the market and fetch some new supplies." Mr. Cake added. "Will you kids be okay by yourselves for a while?"

"Of course we will." Pound said indignantly. "We're not foals anymore, you know!"

"You'll always be my little foals." Mrs Cake crooned as she hugged her offspring.

"Mom!" Protested Pumpkin. "Not in front of Cream Puff!"

Cream Puff barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Okay, okay." Mrs. Cake smirked. "You be good now!"

Mrs. and Mrs. Cake departed from Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie following behind, towing a cart full of confectioneries.

"Bye, guys!" She called exuberately.

"Okay." Pound rubbed his hooves together. "How about that cutie mark planning session? Any ideas?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"The only idea I have involves making a sandwich." Pumpkin shrugged finally.

"Hey, how about that?" Cream Puff chipped in.

"What, making a sandwich?" Pumpkin tilted her head quizically.

"No, making something else." Cream Puff smiled. "This is a bakery, and your parents are bakers. Haven't you ever made anything here?"

"A couple times." Pound admitted. "It was fun, but not too fun."

"We're okay at it, I guess." Pumpkin shrugged. "Wouldn't really call it our 'special talent', though."

"Well, it just might be _my_ special talent." Cream Puff smiled. "With your help, I might be able to whip up something worthy of a cutie mark."

"And maybe, just maybe, if we really put our backs into it, we just might get our marks, too." Pumpkin suggested. "What do you say, bro?"

"Sure, why not?" Pound sighed. "It's not like we have anything better to work with..."

"Then it's settled." Cream Puff grinned. "Either of you know where your parents keep the cook books?"

A few moments later, all three were clad in aprons and chef's hats, an open cook book at their hooves.

"If we want to get our cutie marks, we'll have to do one of the biggest recipes in this book." Pound declared. "And I know just the one."

Pound turned the page to an elaborate-looking confection.

"The triple-decker cupcake bonanza!" He boomed. "Layers of whipped cream, chocolate, and fudge, on top of a ton of fluffy, delicious batter!"

"This was the recipe mom and dad first worked together on." Pumpkin said fondly. "They told us they fell in love while working on it."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Cream Puff cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all round." Pound grumbled impatiently, "Let's get to work already!"

Supplies in the larder were scarse, hence the senior Cakes' run to market, but the young ponies were able to scrounge together enough to accomodate the recipe's requirements. They piled up the ingredients in the largest cupcake tray in the kitchen, then placed them in the oven.

"According to the book, it'll take twenty-five minutes at three hundred and fifty degrees to bake them fully." Cream Puff read.

"That long?" Pumpkin groaned. "But I want my cutie mark now!"

"Relax, sis." Pound smiled. "If it takes twenty-five minutes at three hundred and fifty degrees, then it should only take about five minutes at one thousand degrees!"

"That sounds about right." Pumpkin nodded. "Let's do it!"

After closing the over door, Pound twisted the temperature control knob to the desired temperature.

"And now, we wait!" Pound declared triumphantly.

"Shouldn't we clean up a little while we're waiting?" Cream Puff asked.

"Good idea." Pumpkin agreed. "Mom and dad won't take kindly to there being a big mess here."

The young ponies quickly cleaned up. After they were done, Cream Puff peeked into the oven window, where she noticed the batter bubbling out of the cupcake tray.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?" Pumpkin asked back. She and Pound joined Cream Puff at the oven, just in time to see the batter bubbling up the oven's interior like lava in volcano.

"Take cover!" Pound yelled.

All three leapt inside one of the kitchen's cupboards, moments before the oven was wrenched open, showerning the entire room with boiling batter.

A moment of silence later, the Crusaders peeked their heads out, finding the kitchen to be a yellow-tinged rendition of a winter wonderland.

"Whoops." Pumpkin said simply.

"Aw, geez." Pound groaned. "Mom and dad are gonna kill us!"

"Not if we clean this up before they-" Cream Puff started, before the sound of Mrs. Cake screaming cut her off. "Too late."

"What in Equestria happened here?" Mr. Cake gasped.

"Hey, why didn't anypony tell me the place was being redecorated?" Pinkie asked, having returned from her deliveries. Opening her jaw impossibly wide, she scooted across the floor, scraping the batter into her mouth. "And such a yummy design, too!"

"Pound, Pumpkin, what happened?" Mrs. Cake demanded.

"It was an accident!" Pound declared.

"We were just trying to get our cutie marks!" Pumpkin blurted.

"You two know better then to try to bake on your own." Mr. Cake said disappointedly.

"We're sorry." The twins chorused.

"It was my fault, really." Cream Puff admitted. "Baking was my idea."

"It's very good of you to admit that, dearie." Mrs. Cake smiled briefly, before becoming stern again. "All three of you will have to clean this up, understand?"

"Yes." The trio sighed.

"And Pinkie? No helping." Mr. Cake declared.

Pinkie stopped ploughing through the batter-strewn floor, her cheeks stuffed.

"Mmmmokay." The pink mare mumbled, before swallowing the contents of her cheeks.

As the three young ponies began their clean-up, Pound attempted to lighten the mood.

"What do you think the chances are that cleaning up batter is our special talent?" He joked half-heartenedly.

As he expected, nopony laughed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	3. Beauty Pageant Pandemonium

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Three: Beauty Pageant Pandemonium**

Following the incident in the kitchen, the new Cutie Mark Crusaders had spent the next few weeks trying everything they could think of to get their cutie marks, from hedge trimming to window washing. Unfortunately, none of these attempts worked.

One sunny morning, a depressed Pound and Pumpkin were approached by the excited Cream Puff.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Pumpkin asked moodily.

"My mom signed me up for the Fabulous Filly Pageant!" Cream Puff cheered.

The Fabulous Filly Pageant was a beauty contest for young fillies, started five years ago by Diamond Tiara, the original Cutie Mark Crusaders' arch-nemesis, ostensibly as a way of raking in money.

"And that's a good thing?" Pound asked sarcastically.

"If it gets me my cutie mark, sure!" Cream Puff smiled. "You should sign up too, Pumpkin. It never hurts to try!"

"Maybe I will." Pumpkin mused. "Mom always says I'm the prettiest filly in town..."

"And where does leave me?" Pound asked. "'Cause I'm tellin you right now, I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"You could be our... coach!" Cream Puff said finally. "Every good beauty queen needs one!"

"Like I really need that kind of a cutie mark." Pound pouted.

"Come on bro, for me?" Pumpkin used the puppy dog face Pinkie had taught her. "Please?"

Pound tried his hardest to resist, but it was no use.

"Ohhh, fine." He groaned.

"I knew I could count on you." Pumpkin hugged her brother.

"Yeah." Pound sighed. "What are brothers for?"

It didn't take much convincing for Mrs. Cake to sign Pumpkin up for the pageant. The next day, the three young ponies went to Carousel Boutique, seeking the aid of Rarity in providing dresses for the fillies. While Rarity went about her work on Cream Puff and Pumpkin, Pound was forced to wait outside.

Before long, Pumpkin emerged, clad in a cute hot pink dress, her hair bereft of it's usual bow, and flowing down her front.

"What do you think?" Pumpkin asked.

"You... don't look completely ridiculous in that dress." Pound admitted.

"Is that obnoxious brother talk for 'you look kinda nice'?" Pumpkin smirked.

"More or else." Pound shrugged.

Cream Puff came out next, wearing a beautiful white dress, her lavender mane styled into elegant ringlets.

"Well, how do I look?" She inquired.

"I, uhhh..." Pound mumbled, mesmerised. "You look... good. Really good."

"Thanks." Cream Puff blushed.

Pound blushed back, while Pumpkin stifled a snigger.

"Well, we, er, have to get going." The flustered Pound declared. "The Pageant'll be starting soon."

The three young ponies departed the store.

"Thanks, Rarity!" Pumpkin called out.

"Anytime, darlings!" Rarity called back.

The Crusaders arrived just in time for the start of the pageant. Pumpkin and Cream Puff took their place amongst the other contestants, while Pound watched from backstage.

"Well, look what we have here." Smiled a yellow filly with a strawberry blonde mane. "Haven't seen you here before."

"We're new." Pumpkin shrugged.

"I'm Shining Star." The filly smiled. "And I eat rookies like you for breakfast."

"Excuse me?" Cream Puff asked, affronted.

"I've won this pageant three years running." Shining Star sneered. "You go up against me, and it'll all end in tears."

"We'll just see about that." Pumpkin snarled.

The curtain rose, unveiling the contestants to the audience. As they walked down the runway, Shining Star did her best to trip Pumpkin and Cream Puff. She almost succeeded with Cream Puff, but Pumpkin was able to steady her.

"Why that little..." Pumpkin seethed.

"Forget about her." Cream Puff told her. "Let's just focus on the contest."

"Aren't they lovely, fillies and gentlecolts?" Declared the announcer, a pale green unicorn with a microphone cutie mark. "Next up, the talent contest!"

"Talent?" Pound facehoofed. "If we had any talents, we wouldn't be here!"

As it turned out, Pumpkin and Cream Puff handled the talent contest well. Pumpkin spun plates; Two on sticks held by her hooves, and another on the tip of her horn. Meanwhile, Cream Puff entertained the crowd with some ballet. After that came Shining Star, who sang a beautiful song. As the audience applauded her efforts, the prissy pony sneered at her competition.

As the Pageant wore on, Pumpkin and Cream Puff started to grow weary.

"This is what beauty pageants are all about?" Pumpkin sighed. "Just a bunch of gussied-up fillies standing around, looking pretty?"

"Seems so." Cream Puff sighed. "So much for glamor, huh?"

Before long, the time came for the contestants to recite speeches detailing why they were worthy of the crown.

"...And in closing, I'd just like to point out that I am the epitomy of a Fabulous Filly." Shining Star rambled on. "Beautiful, graceful, and fashionable."

The crowd applauded, while the judges murmured positively amongst themselves.

"Wonderful." The Announcer smiled. "Miss Pumpkin, you're next."

Pumpkin took her place on the stage.

"Well, everypony, I'd like to say how being pretty and wearing a nice dress is the way to get ahead, but it's not." Pumpkin declared. "Seriously, everyone. We shouldn't be focusing on what's on the outside!"

"Pumpkin's right!" Cream Puff cheered. "It's what's on the inside that counts! You shouldn't judge somepony as lesser then you just because they don't look as good!"

"Miss Cream Puff, please!" The Announcer protested. "Wait your turn!"

"If you ask me, a really Fabulous Filly is beautiful on the inside!" Pumpkin boomed.

"You tell 'em, sis!" Pound cheered from offstage.

"Now really, that's enough!"The Announcer declared. Receiving a signal from the judges, he told the crowd "The judges shall now deliberate. Bear with us, folks!"

When the curtain came down, Shining Star sneered at Pumpkin and Cream Puff.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now." She smirked. "They're probably gonna disqualify you both!"

Before long, the curtain rose, and the contestants stepped forward.

"We have come to a decision." Declared the head judge, a blue unicorn with an orange mane. "We have... a draw!"

"A draw?" The Announcer repeated.

"Yes." Nodded another judge, a green earth pony with a tangerine mane. "Between miss Pumpkin Pie and miss Cream Puff!"

"What?" Pumpkin and Cream Puff gasped.

"What?" Shining Star screeched.

"These two young fillies have reminded us of what it really means to be a Fabulous Filly." The third judge, a brown pegasus with a wavy yellow mane. "Compassion, caring for others. By that standard, they are the most Fabulous Fillies here!"

The crowd cheered. Pumpkin was crowned with the ceremonial tiara, while Cream Puff was handed the celebratory bouquet.

"No!" Shining Star bawled. "It's not fair! _I_ should have won! Me!"

"Looks like she was right after all." Pound smirked. "It did all end in tears."

After the celebrations died down, Pumpkin and Cream Puff met Pound backstage.

"Way to go, guys!" Pound cheered.

"And now for the moment of truth." Pumpkin declared.

She and Cream Puff lifted up their skirts to reveal... two completely blank flanks.

"Aw, geez!" Pumpkin groaned. "All that work for nothing!"

"Buck up, sis." Pound consoled her. "It was worth a shot."

"Besides, each failure only brings us closer to our real special talents!" Cream Puff smiled. "So what say we get out of these frilly things and get back to searching?"

"Sounds good to me!" Pumpkin smiled.

"Me, too!" Pound agreed.

The Crusaders departed the backstage, their dead end search having only strengthened their resolve.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	4. Adventures in Foalsitting

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Four: Adventures in Foalsitting**

"Come on guys, catch the balloon!" Pinkie Pie cheered, as she cavorted with the new Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three young ponies were dashing the park, trying to ensnare the pink balloon Pinkie had blown up for them. Even after ten years, Pinkie was still as child-like and fun-loving as ever. She ran around the lush greenery with her young charges, trying to keep the balloon as high as possible. As she ran about wildly, she slipped on a wet leaf, causing her to crash into a bush.

"You okay, aunt Pinkie?" Pumpkin called.

Pinkie emerged from the bush, her hair covered in leaves.

"That was a nice trip." She smiled. "And I made it back just in time for fall!"

Pinkie shook her head, causing the leaves to scatter across the ground, to the amusement of the three young ponies.

"Ooh, I better get going!" Pinkie blurted suddenly. "I promised your folks I'd help with today's orders. TTFM!"

"Catch ya later, aunt Pinkie!" Pound called after her.

"She's a ton of fun, isn't she?" Cream Puff smiled.

"Yeah." Pumpkin said fondly. "She used to foalsit us all the time when we were little."

"She was the best foalsitter ever." Pound agreed.

"Hey, how about that?" Pumpkin asked.

"What?" Cream Puff asked back.

"Foalsitting." Pumpkin continued. "Maybe our special talents have somethin' to do with that!"

"Looking after some stinky, drooly kid?" Pound grimaced. "Count me out!"

Pumpkin and Cream Puff glanced at each, then turned to Pound, smirking.

"Fine, mister negative." Cream Puff grinned.

"But don't blame us if we come out of this with our cutie marks, and you don't." Pumpkin sniggered.

The two turned to leave the park. It took all of two seconds for Pound to start following them.

"Hey, wait up!" He called.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went all over Ponyville, seeking foalsitting opportunities. Unfortunately, whenever they did find something, the parents would decline, believing them to be too young for the responsibility.

"So much for your genius idea, sis." Pound groaned. "That's a whole morning, wasted!"

At that moment, a light yellow form suddenly bumped into the Crusaders. It was Fluttershy.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She apologised. "I should have been watching where I was going!"

Fluttershy's husband, Forrest, appeared by her side, pushing a carriage containing their three toddler-aged foals: Birch, Holly, and Meadowlark. Birch's coat was earth-brown, like his father's, but his mane was the color of orange fall leaves. Holly had a pale yellow coat, and a light brown mane. Meadowlark had a pink coat, and a long yellow mane.

"We're in kind of a rush." Forrest explained.

"What for?" Cream Puff asked.

"We're looking for a foalsitter." Fluttershy told them. "Today is our anniversary."

"We wanted to have a romantic picnic in the park this afternoon, but we just can't seem to find a sitter for kids." Forrest finished.

"We could sit for your kids!" Pumpkin declared.

"Oh, I don't know." Fluttershy mumbled. "No offense, but you seem a little... young."

"So what if we're young?" Pound declared. "It just means we know kids a little better then most other sitters!"

"Please, just give us a chance." Cream Puff asked. "We promise we won't let you down."

Fluttershy and Forrest exchanged desperate.

"Okay, fine." Forrest sighed. "We'll only be gone for an hour or so, anyway. You kids can handle a couple of foals for a hour, right?"

"No problem." Pound smirked.

"Please, follow us." Fluttershy prompted gently.

Fluttershy and Forrest led the Crusaders to their cottage outside Ponyville.

"Thanks for volunteering, kids." Forrest said as they entered. "'Shy and I have been looking forward to this for weeks."

"You can count on us, sir!" Cream Puff saluted.

"There's food in the kitchen, in case they get hungry." Fluttershy told them. "And by the way, they're a little... energetic. Try not to let them out of your sight!"

"Can do!" Pumpkin nodded.

"Come on, hon." Forrest took his wife by the hoof. "Let's go!"

"Thanks again!" Fluttershy called.

After the couple left, the Crusaders looked at the foals, who looked right back.

"This is easier then I thought it'd be." Pound remarked.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been activated inside them, the three foals started squealing and running around, or more accurately, flying around.

"Split up!" Pound called.

Pumpkin and Cream Puff complied, each going after a different foal. Using her magic, Pumpkin was able to reign Birch in, while Cream Puff made a lucky grab as Holly divebombed her. Meanwhile, Pound was able to snatch up Meadowlark, the only one who wasn't flying, by coming at her from above. Together, the Crusaders returned the squirming, protesting toddlers to their playmat.

"Easy, huh?" Cream Puff groaned.

"Tell me about it." Pound sighed, just as Meadowlark kicked him in the chin. "I know for a fact that me and Pumpkin were nowhere this bratty when we were their age!"

Not long after, the foals began squealing again.

"Me hungee!" Birch screeched.

"Me too!" Holly agreed.

"And me!" Meadowlark finished.

"Okay, fine." Pound sighed. "Let's get 'em some food."

The Crusaders walked over to the refridgerator, not noticing the devious grins on their young charges' face. After getting the required food, they turned to find that the foals had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Pound gasped.

"I don't know!" Pumpkin yelled.

"Fluttershy told us not to let them out of our sight!" Cream Puff remembered.

Just then, the three were tackled by the foals, the food flying everywhere.

"Got yoo!" Birch gurgled.

Before the Crusaders could get to their hooves, the foals were at it again. Birch was squeezing the life out of Angel III, the family bunny, Holly was sitting on the couch, throwing the cushions around, and Meadowlark was attempting to scale the indoor birdhouse.

"You know the drill, guys." Pound sighed.

Once again, the three split up. Cream Puff managed to extricate Angel III from out of Birch's grasp. The instant she did, Birch started crying. In her haste to calm him, Cream Puff slipped on a carrot, falling face first into the rabbit's food bowl. As she pulled her head up, her face was shown to be covered in lettuce and carrot slices.

Birch burst out laughing.

"Funny face!" He giggled. "Funny face!"

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Cream Puff smiled. She started contorting her face into all manner of bizarre shapes, to the foal's great amusement.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin walked up to Holly.

"No, Holly." She said firmly. "Don't-"

She was cut off by Holly throwing another cushion. Using her magic, she stopped the cushion in mid-air, and sent it flying back to the couch, where it was caught by Holly.

"Again! Again!" The foal squealed.

"Okay." Pumpkin smiled as she levitated more cushions. "You want it, you got it!"

Pumpkin gently sent each cushion over to Holly, who caught them. Their unique game of catch seemed to have captured the young foals attention.

Pound made his way over to the birdhouse, just in time to catch Meadowlark as she fell.

"Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly, returning her to the ground.

"Uppy?" Meadowlark asked, reaching for Pound. "Uppy?"

"Okay, fine." Pound sighed, lifting her up in one of his forelegs.

"No." Meadowlark pointed to Pound's wings. "_Uppy_."

"Oh, I get it." Pound realised. "You can't fly yet, huh?"

Meadowlark tilted her head glumly.

"Relax, kid." Pound smiled. "I've gotcha covered."

Spreading his wings, Pound flew up into the air, performing a few moderately slow laps around the room.

"Whee!" Meadowlark gurgled. When Pound finally landed, she wrapped her hooves around his neck. "Thank 'oo!"

"You're welcome, kiddo." Pound smiled, returning the hug. "I guess not all foals are stinky and drooly after all."

Having found a way to entertain their charges, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to take the remainder of the hour in their stride. By the time, Fluttershy and Forrest returned, the foals were huddled on the mat, sound asleep.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped. "They're all asleep."

"Good job, kids." Forrest smiled. "So good, in fact, that we might consider asking you to sit again."

"If that's alright with you, of course." Fluttershy added.

"Fine with me." Cream Puff smiled.

"Me too." Pumpkin nodded.

"I guess we could be persuaded to do it again." Pound shrugged in pseudo non-commitance.

As they left the cottage, Pumpkin smirked at her brother.

"You're not fooling anypony, you know." She smiled.

"Whatever." Pound replied.

"We didn't get our cutie marks, but at least we made some new friends." Cream Puff declared. "That's something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Pound agreed.

"We'd better get back home for dinner." Pumpkin said. "I'm starving."

"So what else is new?" Pound smirked.

Once again, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had failed to discover their special talents. But, as always, they simply became more determined then ever to discover them. For all they knew, tomorrow could be the day it finally happened. That hope never left their hearts, not even for a moment.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	5. The Royal Treatment

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Five: The Royal Treatment**

It was a brisk spring day in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, having hit a dead end in their search for their special talents, decided to have a day of fun and relaxation, in hopes that taking their minds off the search would bring later inspiration. At the moment, they were playing soccer in the park. A powerful kick from Pound sent the ball flying across the green, where it almost struck a young unicorn colt.

"Sorry!" Cream Puff called.

"Think you can kick that back over here, kid?" Pound called.

"Who, me?" Asked the young pony.

"Yeah, you!" Pound replied, a tad irritably. "Just kick it!"

The unicorn looked at the ball, as if he had no idea how it worked, then kicked it. The ball went up so high, Pound had to fly up to catch it.

"Whoa." The young pegasus gasped.

"Wanna play?" Pumpkin asked.

"Me?" The unicorn asked.

"I sense a pattern here." Pound groaned.

"Come on over!" Cream Puff called.

The unicorn colt trotted over. Up close, the Crusaders noted that he had a pure white coat, a purple mane and tail, and a strange cloth wrapping around his midsection. He was younger then the Crusaders by about two years.

"You got a name, kid?" Pound asked as he landed.

"I'm... Ant." The young unicorn mumbled.

"Ant?" Pound repeated. "Weird. You got a brother named grasshopper?"

"Pound, be nice." Pumpkin admonished her brother. "I think it's a nice name."

"Now that we have a fourth player, we can play a little two-on-two." Cream Puff smiled. "Me and Ant versus Pound and Pumpkin."

"You're on!" Pound smirked.

The four young ponies commenced their game. Ant, awkward at first, got the hang of the sport fairly quickly. However, this didn't stop the twins from winning out in the end.

"Good game, kid." Pound huffed.

"Thanks." Ant smiled.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Pumpkin asked.

"Yes, I am." Ant admitted. "I'm staying with my aunt for a few days."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you wearing that... wrap?" Cream Puff wrapped.

"It's, uh... a lot warmer where I come from." Ant murmured. "This keeps me from getting a chill."

"You hungry?" Pumpkin asked.

"A little." Ant answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We were gonna have some lunch over at our folks' bakery." Pound explained. "You can come with us, if you like."

"Well, if it's not too much of an imposition..." Ant shrugged.

"It isn't." Cream Puff smiled. "Trust me, I go for lunch there all the time."

The quartet arrived at Sugarcube Corner a short while later.

"Hello, dearies." Mrs. Cake smiled. "What's this? Another new friend?"

"This is Ant." Pumpkin explained. "He's staying in Ponyville for a few days."

"Nice to meet you, Ant." Mr. Cake smiled. "How do you like Ponyville so far?"

"It's very nice, sir." Ant nodded. "Your son and daughter invited me to join them for lunch. I hope that's not too much bother."

"What good manners." Mrs. Cake declared. "You could learn a little something from him, Pound."

"Suck-up." Pound hissed at Ant.

The Cakes provided the young ponies with some tasty cinamon swirls.

"Mmm, these are marvelous!" Ant said after taking a bite. "You two are so lucky, to have food like this every day!"

"You don't have food like this back home?" Pumpkin asked.

"Sometimes." Ant replied. "But not often. Mostly, it's just this rich, bland-tasting stuff."

"Poor guy." Pound said through a full mouth.

"Maybe we could send you some of this stuff through the mail." Cream Puff offered.

"I'd like that." Ant smiled.

After their stomachs had been filled, the young ponies left the store.

"So what should we play now?" Cream Puff asked.

"I say we let the new guy decide." Pound smiled. "Your choice, pal."

"Really?" Ant asked. "Well, I think we should play... tag!"

Ant tapped Pound on the side.

"Ooh, you're gonna pay for that!" Pound chuckled.

The young ponies played to the point of exhaustion. Finally, they lay down on their fronts, tired but happy.

"Not bad, kid." Pound jabbed Ant lightly on the side.

"You're pretty quick for a little guy." Pumpkin smiled.

"Nimble, too." Cream Puff added.

"There you are!" Came a voice from across the street. It was Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville's head librarian.

"Oh, hi." Ant cringed, jumping to his hooves.

"You know her?" Cream Puff asked.

"I should expect so." Twilight nodded. "After all, I am his aunt."

"She's your aunt?" Pound asked the strangely nervous Ant.

"You should really let me know if you're going to stay out so long." Twilight told her nephew. "And why are you wearing one of my best bedsheets?"

Using her magic, Twilight unfurled the sheet, revealing a pair of pegasus wings.

"Ant, what's going on?" Cream Puff asked.

"'Ant'?" Twilight repeated. "His name is 'Anthem'."

"'Anthem'?" Pound asked. "As in 'Prince Anthem'? Son of Shining Armor and Cadance? _That_ Anthem?"

"Yes." Anthem sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pumpkin asked. "Why hide who you are?"

"Because ponies treat you differently when you're royalty." Anthem told them. "I never know if somepony really wants to be my friend, or if they're just pretending because they just want to be seen with a prince. Worse still, someponies resent me for being a prince, and just plain shun me."

"Oh, Anthem." Twilight sighed.

"Guess I'll be going now." Anthem said dourly. "It was fun while it lasted..."

As Anthem made to leave, Pound flew up in front of him.

"Whoa, hold up!" He held out his forelegs. "Who says we just wanna be seen with a prince, or resent a prince, for that matter?"

"We didn't know you were a prince before." Pumpkin jumped in. "And that didn't stop us from wanting to be your friends."

"And we're still your friends now." Cream Puff declared. "It doesn't matter to us if you're a prince or not."

"Really?" Anthem smiled hopefully.

"Really." Pound jabbed Anthem again.

"Aunt Twilight, can I stay out and play with my friends for just a little longer?" Anthem asked.

"Okay." Twilight smiled. "Just as long as you're back before sunset."

"Thank you, aunt Twilight." Anthem smiled.

As Anthem and his new friends trotted off jubilantly, Twilight looked on them fondly.

"Have fun with your new friends, my lucky nephew." She whispered.

Two days later, Shining Armor and Cadance had arrived to pick up their son. Their carriage had landed outside the library, where Twilight and the Crusaders could see them off.

"Mother! Father!" Anthem cheered, hugging them each in turn.

"Hello, son." Shining Armor smiled.

"Did you enjoy staying with your aunt Twilight?" Cadance asked.

"I sure did!" Anthem nodded.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gingerly approached the royal carriage.

"These are my new friends." Anthem told his parents. "Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, and Cream Puff."

The Crusaders instinctively bowed before the royal couple.

"There's no need for that." Shining Armor chuckled.

"Any friends of our son are friends of ours." Cadance smiled warmly.

"I guess this is goodbye." Pound sighed.

"For now, yes." Anthem nodded.

"Be sure to look us up the next time you're in town." Pumpkin grinned.

"Oh, you can be sure of that." Anthem smiled.

"Until then..." Cream Puff hugged Anthem, and was quickly joined by Pumpkin.

The three young ponies looked expectantly at Pound.

"Yeah, I'm not really a hugger..." Pound said awkwardly.

"Just get over here." Pumpkin said sternly.

"Fine..." Pound relented, joining the hug.

"Time to go, son." Shining Armor declared.

As the carriage was pulled into the sky by it's pegasus pullers, Anthem waved to his new friends, who waved back.

"See you soon!" Anthem called.

"Bye!" The Crusaders called as one.

If it had occurred to the Crusaders that they had spent three days without so much as a thought toward their cutie marks, they wouldn't have cared. To them, a new friend was worth waiting a few more days to discover their special talents.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	6. Special Delivery

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Six: Special Delivery**

It was early morning in Ponyville. Pound had woken up before Pumpkin, so that he could work on something he preferred she didn't know about.

"'To Cream Puff'." He spoke as he wrote his words down on a card. "'Have a great Hearts and Hooves Day. Love, Pound'. Wait, 'love'? I meant to put 'from'!"

"What are you doing?" Pumpkin suddenly appeared by Pound's side, having woken up without his knowledge.

"Nothing!" Pound quickly tried to cover up the card. "What are you doing?"

"Is that a Hearts and Hooves Day Card?" Pumpkin smirked.

"No!" Pound hid the card behind his back.

Grinning, Pumpkin activated her magic. Pound's card was pulled out of his hooves and floated over to Pumpkin.

"Ooh, it's for Cream Puff!" Pumpkin giggled. "You like Cream Puff!"

"No, I don't!" Pound protested, snatching the card back.

"Then why have you got her a Hearts and Hooves Day card?" Pumpkin grinned.

"What, is there some kind of law that says friends can't give each other cards for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Pound practically yelled.

"Friends, huh?" Pumpkin folded her hooves.

"Yeah, friends." Pound declared. "And besides, even if I did like Cream Puff (Which I'm not saying I do), you've got no right to tease me about it. I don't tease you about your crush on Archie, do I?"

Archie (short for "Archimedes") was a unicorn colt from school, one whom Pumpkin had long nurtured a crush on.

"That's different." Pumpkin mumbled, rubbing her front leg with her hoof.

"How so?" Pound asked.

"Uhh-" Pumpkin struggled to answer.

Fortunately, she was saved by Mr. Cake poking his head into their room.

"Kids, time for breakfast!" He told them.

"Ooh, breakfast." Pumpkin said with fake enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

After breakfast, the twins went off to school. As usual, Cream Puff was waiting for them outside.

"There's your marefriend." Pumpkin whispered, nudging Pound.

"Don't you dare..." Pound snarled quietly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of spoiling your confession of loooove..." Pumpkin sniggered.

"I mean it!" Pound roared.

"Mean what, Pound?" Cream Puff asked.

"Nothing." Pound said quietly.

The three joined their fellow students in the classroom. Among their classmates were Ruff and Tuff, the bullying colts who had once menaced Cream Puff, Shining Star, who had recently transferred from Manehattan, Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm, the children of Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap, and of course, Archie. The red-maned, orange-coated colt sat opposite Pumpkin, his muzzle in a book, making it easier for Pumpkin to gaze lovingly at him.

As usual, the classroom was decorated for Hearts and Hooves Day. Hearts and ribbons covered the walls.

Pound still had the card he made for Cream Puff, tucked under his wing. He had planned to give it to her, but Pumpkin's teasing had damaged his confidence. Pound looked long and hard at his wing, considering his options.

"Is something wrong, Pound?" Came Cream Puff's voice.

Pound turned, coming practically nose-to-nose with Cream Puff, her luminous green eyes filling his field of vision. Surprised, Pound scooted backwards, falling off his chair.

"Are you alright?" Cream Puff asked as she helped Pound up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pound replied, flustered. "I just slipped, that's all."

Cheerilee still served as the school's teacher; The passing of the years had done little to quell her love of teaching.

"Good morning, class." She smiled. "Before we get started, I have an announcement to make: As you all know, today is Hearts and Hooves Day, one of the busiest mail days of the year. Our resident mailmare has taken ill, and Ponyville needs some replacements. Would anypony care to volunteer?"

"Pass." Rainbow Flash shook her head, the multi-colored mane the white filly had inherited from her mother flipping from side to side.

"Boring." Yawned Thunder Storm, running a blue hoof through his golden mane.

"Hey, maybe that's our special talent!" Pumpkin gasped, having turned her attention away from Archie for the moment.

"Yeah!" Cream Puff agreed. As she and Pumpkin raised Pound's hoof with their own, she called out "We volunteer!"

"Wonderful." Cheerilee smiled. "You may report to the post office, right after our Hearts and Hooves Day celebrations."

After a fun-filled morning of games and laughter (During which Pumpkin had slipped a Hearts and Hooves day card onto Archie's desk), the Cutie Mark Crusaders reported to the local post office.

"I can't thank you kids enough for doing this." The sorting stallion thanked them.

"Happy to help." Cream Puff smiled.

The Crusaders picked up the bags of cards, one for each of them. Pound and Cream Puff reached for the same bag, their hooves touching. Pound quickly retracted his.

"Be my guest." He mumbled awkwardly.

Soon after, the Crusaders began their mail run. Most houses only had one or two cards to their name, but not all; A large number of cards were addressed to Carousel Boutique.

"I'll bet Rarity gets this many cards every year." Pumpkin smirked.

After Ponyville, the Crusaders travelled to Sweet Apple Acres, delivering a hoofful of cards to the Apple family, one of which was addressed to Granny Smith.

"Ooh, I'll bet this is from that handsome Mr. Waddle!" She grinned. "He knows a fine-lookin' filly when he sees one!"

After that, they had had to borrow Twilight Sparkle's balloon, so that they could deliver cards to the cloud home of Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap. As they clambered into the balloon, Pound found himself coming uncomfortably close to Cream Puff, and quickly moved to one side, much to her confusion.

Both Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap were already at the door when the Crusaders arrived.

"A Hearts and Hooves Day card? For me?" Rainbow Dash said in mock amazement. "I wonder who it's from?" She asked, placing Thunder Clap in a rough, yet loving headlock.

"Who indeed?" Thunder Clap replied, administring a noogie to to her rainbow mane.

"I got a little something for you, too." Rainbow smirked seductively. "I'll show you what it is... later."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Thunder Clap grinned.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Pound asked, confused.

"Never you mind, kid." Rainbow said abrubtly. "It's not for young ponies to know."

The Crusaders remained confused during their trip groundward.

"Adults can be so weird sometimes." Cream Puff mused.

"No kidding." Pumpkin agreed.

After returning the ballon to Twilight, the Crusaders found that they only had a few cards left, and, unfortunately, zero cutie marks to show for it. After finally emptying the bags, it was obvious their special talents didn't lie in the postal service.

"So much for being mailponies." Pumpkin signed, turning her mailbag upside down. As she did, a lone card fell out. "Oops, missed one."

Picking up the card, Pumpkin saw that it bore Sugarcube Corner's address, and her name also. Tearing open the envelope, Pumpkin read what was written inside.

"'To Pumpkin. Will you be my special somepony?'" She read out loud. "'Love... Archie'? Oh, wow..."

Pumpkin almost fainted with delight.

"Can you guys take the mailbags back to the post office?" She asked her fellow Crusaders. "I gotta go somewhere!"

Pumpkin practically streaked away through Ponyville, heading for Archie's house.

Pound and Cream Puff returned the mailbags shortly after. Once that had been done, Cream Puff decided to ask Pound something.

"Is there something wrong, Pound?" She asked tentatively. "It's just... you've been kinda distant with me all day."

"It's nothing." Pound mumbled, before finally deciding to go for broke. "I just... forgot to give you this."

Opening his wing, Pound gave Cream Puff the Hearts and Hooves Day card.

"For me?" Cream Puff took the card. "But I didn't get you one."

"No problem." Pound shrugged modestly. "They say it's the thought that counts."

"Thanks, Pound." Cream Puff smiled. "You're such a good friend."

Leaning forward, Cream Puff gave Pound a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I gotta get home for dinner." She smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

As Cream Puff trotted home, Pound rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, see ya..." He mumbled dazedly.

"I saw that." Pumpkin suddenly appeared at Pound's side. "So, when's the wedding?"

"It's not what you think!" Pound protested. "It was just a friendly peck, that's all!"

"Suuuuure it was." Pumpkin grinned.

"Anyway, where did you dash off to?" Pound asked, trying to change the subject.

"I went to see Archie, my very special somepony." Pumpkin sighed. "He couldn't come out, 'cuz he was having dinner with his folks, but he asked me to eat lunch with him tomorrow... Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we make it a double date? Me and Archie, you and Cream Puff!"

"For the last time, I do not like Cream Puff that way!" Pound seethed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Pumpkin smirked.

Pound continued his protests of innocence all the way back to Sugarcube Corner, with Pumpkin absolutely refusing to listen.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	7. Learning From The Masters

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Seven: Learning From The Masters**

It had been a full year since the new Cutie Mark Crusaders had banded together. Everything they had tried to discover their special talents, every opportunity they had taken, had all failed miserably.

Under normal circumstances, the anniversary of the day three friends first met would be cause for jubilation. For the Cutie Mark Crusaders however, it was just a reminder of their constant failures.

"A whole year of searching for our special talents, and what do we have to show for it?" Pound asked despondantly. "Nothing!"

"At this rate, we'll never get our cutie marks." Pumpkin sighed. "Everypony else in our class has one. Heck, Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm got theirs nearly two months before we even met!"

"I wonder what the original Cutie Mark Crusaders did at a time like this?" Cream Puff wondered out loud.

"That's it!" Pound leapt up. "Cream Puff, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Cream Puff asked.

"She is?" Pumpkin asked.

"She is!" Pound smiled. "I can't believe we never thought of this before; We ask the original Cutie Mark Crusaders how they got _their_ cutie marks!"

"I see what you're getting at, bro." Pumpkin grinned. "There's nothing like learning from the masters, is there?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cream Puff asked. "Let's go!"

The first of the former Cutie Mark Crusaders was easy enough to find: Apple Bloom still made her home in Sweet Apple Acres. In fact, it was she who answered the Crusaders knock on the door.

"Well, well." She smiled. "Ah wuz wondering when y'all'd come a'knockin'."

Apple Bloom led them to the living room. After the young ponies had taken a seat, Apple Bloom brought in four slices of zap apple pie from the kitchen.

"So, yer the new Cutie Mark Crusaders, huh?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We, uh, didn't to, you know, rip off the name, or anything..." Pound rubbed the back of his head.

"Relax." Apple Bloom smiled. "Ta be honest, we're actually honored you three took on the name. It's good ta know yer carrying on with our noble cause."

"Thanks." Cream Puff smiled.

"We came here because we were hoping that you'd tell us-" Pumpkin started.

"How ah got mah cutie mark?" Apple Bloom finished. "With pleasure. When ah was a filly, me and mah friends searched high an' low, lookin' for our special talents. What ah didn't know wuz that mah special talent wuz right under mah nose the whole time!"

"What do you mean?" Pound asked though a mouthful of zap apple pie.

"Well, one day, there wuz this nasty storm, and our poor barn wuz torn right in half!" Apple Bloom comtinued. "Then Big Mac and Applejack got to work fixin' it. But it wuz such a big job, they needed me to help out. Cuz ah was still a young filly at the time, mah big bro and sis didn't let me near the ol' hammers an' saws, mostly havin' me carry stuff, but once the barn was up on all four walls, they pretty much let me do all the interior decoratin' by mahself! By the time ah was done, we ended up with the best-lookin' barn in Equestria! Everypony wus congratulatin' me on a job well done, and then it finally hit me: Decoratin' was mah special talent! A second later, this little number popped up on mah flank!"

Apple Bloom pointed out her cutie mark: An apple surrounded by flower petals.

"So ya see, sometimes your special talents could be somethin' you already have, but don't recognise fer what they are." She finished.

After finishing their pies, the Crusaders thanked Apple Bloom and departed from the house.

"That was such a neat story." Cream Puff smiled.

"Not all that helpful, though." Pound grumbled. "Could be something we already have, but don't recognise... Pretty zen, but kinda lackin' in the ol' specifics department."

"I know where to go next." Pumpkin led the others. "I guarantee she'll give us a straight answer."

The Crusaders headed for a small cloud house on the outskirts of Ponyville. They intended to call their intended target down, but she came to them first.

"Look out below!" Cried out the purple-and-orange blur as it rose over the cloud's edge, and down towards them.

Pound pushed Cream Puff out of the way just in time, landing awkwardly on top of her.

"Um, sorry." He blushed.

"Don't be." Cream Puff smiled, her own face a tad flushed. "I mean, you did save me after all."

"Sorry about that, kid." Said the purple-and-orange blur, usually known as Scootaloo, as she dismounted from her scooter. "Guess that new trick kinda got away from me, huh?"

"Hello, miss Scootaloo." Pumpkin greeted her. "We're-"

"The new Crusaders on the block." Scootaloo smirked. "I've heard some good things about you guys."

"We were hoping if you could tell us how you finally got your cutie mark." Cream Puff asked.

"Want a few pointers, do ya?" The tomboyish pegasus chuckled. "Then listen up: When it came to flying, I was a real late bloomer. My folks got me my first scooter so I could take my mind off it. I got the hang of that lump of wood pretty quickly. Before I knew it, I was pullin' off all kinds of stunts. One day, I woke up with this funny twitch in my wings. I didn't think much of it, 'til I was on my scooter. I accidentally made a jump bigger then I could handle. Just before I could go splat, my wings starting twitching like crazy. I opened 'em, and next thing I know- flap, flap! I was flying! I flew up, still hanging on to my scooter, and once I realised just what I had happened, I pulled off a few a few victory moves. Swooping, diving, spinning, the works! Pretty much the second I landed my scooter, a bunch of ponies came up to me. They'd seen the whole thing, and thought it was awesome! They asked me if I could do it again for some friends of theirs. Next thing you know, I'm pulling all kinds of tricks for my adoring public, and 'POOF!' This little baby finally appears!"

Scootaloo pointed out her cutie mark: A scooter with wings.

"And that's how yours truly became Ponyville's first scooter stunt flier!" Scootaloo declared. "Sometimes, your special talent is a mix of a new trick with something else you already know. Now, since you came all the way out here, I think you've earned these."

Scootaloo gave each of the Crusaders an autographed photo of herself.

"Wow, thanks!" Pound smiled.

"You can thank me by never giving up, kiddo." Scootaloo winked. Mounting her scooter, she flew back up to her cloud home.

"Well, that was a little more helpful." Pumpkin smiled.

"Just one more stop to make!" Cream Puff declared.

The final member of the original CMC was slightly more elusive. Her career sent her all over Equestria; Fortunately, she liked to come back to Ponyville as often as possible, and it was common knowledge where she liked to visit during that time. Knowing this, the CMC made a beeline for Carosel Boutique.

"Well, hello." Rarity answered their knocking. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Could we speak with your sister, please?" Pumpkin asked.

"I'm afraid Sweetie Belle has had a long trip, and cannot-" Rarity started.

"It's okay, sis." Sweetie Belle appeared at the door. "I think I know what they're after."

After letting the Crusaders in, Rarity retired to another room, giving them some privacy.

"Let me guess, newbies." Sweetie Belle smiled. "The story of how I got my cutie mark?"

"Yes, please!" The three nodded.

"Okay, then." Sweetie Belle smiled. "When I was a filly, I had a pretty good singing voice. But I was terrified of singing in public. Well, one day, our whole class was going to sing in a show for the whole town. We would be going one at a time. I was sooo nervous, I did everything I could to get out of it. All my plans failed, so I decided to just run and hide. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo found me, and convinced me to go on stage, telling that they believed in me, and so did Rarity and our parents. I got up on stage, looked at everypony out there, and was still terrified. But I didn't want to let my friends and family down, so I started singing. It was a little rough at first, but once I realised everypony was enjoying my singing, I really got into it. Once I finished, practically the whole town was cheering. I'd never felt more happy in my life. It was then that I realised my cutie mark had finally appeared."

Sweetie Belle pointed out her cutie mark: A bell with a pink ribbon tied around it.

"So you see, you musn't let fear hold you back." Sweetie Belle smiled. "If I had, I'd never have become one of the best singers in Equestria."

"That was a great story!" Pound smiled.

"Thanks!" Pumpkin grinned.

"It's getting late, guys." Cream Puff stated, noting the setting sun. "We should be getting home."

"Goodbye, and good luck!" Sweetie Belle called after the Crusaders as they departed.

"Okay, we got ourselves some great advice from old pros." Pound declared. "Tomorrow, no matter what, we are finally gonna our cutie marks!"

"Hear, hear!" Pumpkin cheered.

"See you then, guys." Cream Puff smiled, trotting over to her house.

The Crusaders went to bed that night with a sense of impending destiny; They truly believed they were on the brink of discovering their special talents.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


	8. Marked For Life

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Eight: Marked for Life**

The next morning, Pound and Pumpkin awoke bright and early, and were met by Cream Puff practically the moment they set hoof downstairs.

"You ready?" Pumpkin asked.

"Aw, yeah!" Cream Puff smirked.

"Today is the day, Crusaders." Pound declared. "Nothing's gonna stand in way of us finally getting our cutie marks!"

"Pound, Pumpkin!" Mr. Cake called from the kitchen.

"Well, except maybe that." Pound sighed.

The twins trotted into the kitchen, Cream Puff following them.

"Hello Cream Puff, dearie." Mrs. Cake smiled warmly.

"Hi, Mrs. Cake." Cream Puff smiled back.

"What's up, dad?" Pound asked.

"I'm afraid we're going to need your help in the kitchen today, kids." Mr. Cake told them. "We've got our annual free tasting event at noon, and with Pinkie in bed with the flu, we need all the help we can get."

"But dad!" Pumpkin protested. "We were going to finally get our cutie marks today!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your cutie marks are just going to have to wait." Mr. Cake said firmly.

"Would you like to help out too, dearie?" Mrs. Cake asked Cream Puff.

"Sure." Cream Puff nodded.

"You don't have to do that." Pound protested. "Bad enough me and Pumpkin are stuck here..."

"That's okay." Cream Puff smiled. "It wouldn't feel right getting my cutie mark without you guys, anyway."

"Thanks, Cream Puff." Pumpkin smiled back. "I wouldn't be surprised if your cutie mark had something to do with loyalty!"

The Crusaders were soon given their tasks. Pound's was to beat dough for bread, Cream Puff's was to organise the Cake's creations into an attractive display, and Pumpkin's was to taste-test the Cake's products.

Although initially dismayed at being forced to stay at home rather then finally discovering his special talent, Pound quickly came to enjoy his assigned duty. Ever since he was a foal, he had loved pounding things with his hooves. Of course, such a destructive trait tended to be restrained as the years passed by; An unfortunate incident with his mother's new muffin tray came to mind. But now, he was actively being encouraged to pound things! Pound couldn't help but enjoy himself. All too soon, however, the final wad of dough had been beaten into shape. Mr. Cake inserted chocolate chips into the dough it and placed into the oven along with the rest. Taking a seat by the device, Pound watched as the fruits of his labor rose in the heat.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin, ever the gourmand, was happily going about her task. Taking a bite out of a sugar-frosted, jelly-filled donut, she savored the flavor for a moment.

"Hmm." Pumpkin mused. "The jelly-to-frosting ratio is a little off. A little more jelly, and a little less frosting."

"Anything you say, sweetie." Mrs. Cake nodded, trusting her daughter's sense of taste. "Now, I've been working on a few new flavors, and I was hoping you'd try them out."

"With pleasure!" Pumpkin beamed.

In the front of the store, Cream Puff had been given the task of arranging the food displays, a task she initially felt nervous about performing, fearing she might do something wrong, but quickly got the hang of. She had already devised a system for the cakes and cupcakes, placing them in order of smallest to largest for the cakes, and sweetest to most filling for the cupcakes.

Soon after, the raisin bread came out of the oven. Mr. Cake noted how well they turned out.

"I don't think I've ever seen bread so firm and well-formed!" He smiled. "Good work, son!"

"Thanks, dad." Pound grinned proudly.

Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin had finished with the taste-testing, Pumpkin having decided which flavors were best for tasting, and, alongside the male Cakes, made for the front of the store, where Cream Puff was finishing off her displays.

"Wonderful job, dearie!" Mrs Cake smiled, looking over the elaborate arrangement of confectioneries.

"Oh, it was nothing." Cream Puff blushed. "I just placed them in what I thought would be the best way to catch a ponie's eye. Like, for instance, I thought the cinnamon swirls would look better on the left, and the eclairs would fit in by the parfaits..."

"Good call." Pound smiled. "It's a real work of art!"

Cream Puff blushed even harder.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I've always had a knack for presentation."

Before long, the event started. Ponies from all over Ponyville came in and tried all the treats on display.

"This chocolate bread is marvellous." Bon Bon declared. "How did you get it so light and fluffy?"

"You can thank my son for that." Mr. Cake smiled proudly. "I've never seen anypony knead dough like he can."

"Well then, congratulations on a job well done, young colt." Bon Bon praised Pound. "I certainly hope this won't be the last bread you have a hoof in making."

"Gee, thanks, ma'am." Pound said modestly. "It was my pleasure, really."

"Mark my words." Bon Bon smiled. "With a talent like yours, you'll go fair."

"Talent?" Pound repeated.

Suddenly, a flash of light sparked on Pound's flank, fading to revealing a literal pound cake with a hammer's handle sticking out of the underside.

"I did it." Pound said quietly. "I DID IT! I finally found my special talent: kneading dough! This is awesome!"

"Well done, son." Mr. Cake ruffled his son's mane. "To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. Our family's special talents have always seemed to have something to do with baking."

Meanwhile, a group of ponies were greatly enjoying the new treats that had been picked out by Pumpkin.

"These are incredible!" Thunderlane smiled.

"I just love these peanut butter and almond nibbles!" Azula crooned. "The perfectly even mix tastes great on my tongue!"

"You hear that, sweetie?" Mrs. Cake asked Pumpkin. "Your discerning palate has done wonders."

"You're right." Pumpkin smiled. "When it comes to finding the right mix of flavors, I'm the tops!"

Another flash lit up another flank. Pumpkin saw her cutie mark, a pumpkin cake with a single slice moved slightly apart from it.

"Oh, wow..." Pumpkin gasped. "Wow..."

"Congratulations, sweetie." Mrs. Cake hugged her daughter. "I am so proud of you."

At the same time, Cream Puff had taken it upon herself to show the visiting ponies the various confectioneries.

"And these are some of Sugarcube Corner's famous triple-decker cupcake bonanzas." She waved her hoof. "You won't find a better cupcake in all of Ponyville, maybe even in all of Equestria!"

The crowd murmured with interest. Pinkie Pie, who had shaken off the worst of the flu in the past hour, hopped over to them.

"Everything okay here, everypony?" She asked brightly.

"Everything's fine." Noteworthy smiled. "Your little hostess here has been very informative."

"Hostess? Me?" Cream Puff asked.

"Well, sure!" Pinkie grinned. "You put all this food out, made it look nice, and you're showing everypony around. Sounds like a hostess to me, and a darn good one, to boot!"

"Yeah..." Cream Puff nodded. "Yeah, I am!"

Another flash, and Cream Puff's formerly blank flank was emblazoned with three cream puffs on a plate, stacked in a pyramid formation.

"I don't believe it." Cream Puff gasped. "It finally happened!"

"Good for you, Creamy!" Pinkie unleashed a cloud of confetti from out of nowhere. "You go, girl!"

The Crusaders quickly met each other in the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what!" They said in unison, before showing each other their flanks "You, too? Alright!"

The three cheered and celebrated. Pound hugged Pumpkin, Pumpkin hugged Cream Puff, and Cream Puff hugged Pound. After lingering for a moment, the two suddenly pulled apart, blushing. Pound, emboldened by his success, dared to give Cream Puff a quick kiss on the lips. He then pulled back, immediately regretting his rash action.

"Sorry." He cringed.

"Don't be." Cream Puff smiled, before giving Pound a peck of her own.

Pumpkin rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Just then, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle entered the kitchen.

"Well, young Crusaders." Apple Bloom smiled. "Congrats!"

"You know?" Pound asked. "How-?"

"Pinkie told us." Scootaloo said matter-of-factly.

"We came back here to say 'great work'!" Sweetie Belle smiled. "You did the Cutie Mark Crusader name proud!"

"It feels great alright." Pumpkin nodded. "Still, it kinda feels like the end of something pretty magical. I almost feel a little sad."

"Yeah, we felt the same way when we all got our cutie marks." Scootaloo agreed. "We had come up with whole idea of a cutie mark finding club, and suddenly we didn't need it anymore."

"Ah actually cried a little." Apple Bloom admitted.

"But we knew that as long as we stayed friends, the spirit of our group would never leave us." Sweetie Belle smiled. "And as long as you stay friends, you'll also carry the spirit of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"And who knows?" Apple Bloom grinned. "Maybe in the future, some other kids lookin' fer their special talents will decide to take on the Cutie Mark Crusader name!"

"Maybe." Cream Puff nodded.

"If they do, we can give them the kind of advice you gave us." Pound smiled. "And besides, just 'cuz we got our cutie marks doesn't mean we still can't be Crusaders!"

"Yeah." Pumpkin agreed. "We can crusade for other stuff, like adventure, or fun, or just about good, old fashioned friendship!"

"Hear, hear!" Cream Puff whooped, hugging the twins. "Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

The former Cutie Mark Crusaders left Sugarcube Corner soon afterward.

"Great kids, huh?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'll say." Scootaloo agreed.

"If anypony had to use the Cutie Mark Crusader name, I'm glad it was them." Sweetie Belle declared.

It had been quite a day. For the former Cutie Mark Crusaders, it was a reminder of past glories. And for the current group, it signalled the first day of the rest of their lives.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)_


End file.
